


Obsession

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I don't know how to describe it, I don't know what else to tag this but it is kinda fucked up, M/M, Mentioned Belarus (Hetalia), Not Happy, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia), Unreliable Narrator, Yandere England (Hetalia), heed the warnings, kinda fucked up, the narrator might be kinda reliable but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur's obsessed. Arthur's obsessed. Arthur's obsessed. Arthur's obsessed. Arthur's obsessed.How could he not be? Alfred F. Jones is the most perfect man to walk the earth. And Arthur wants him to be all his. Alfred's his reason for living. Alfred's his true love and so much more. Alfred's the only one that he'll ever want to be with.So why thefuckdoesn't Alfred understand that?





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this for Noncon and Graphic Violence to be safe. The violence isn't very explicit and the noncon is only attempted, but I just want to warn for it in advance. The Underage tag is also there for safety. England's 16 and, although nothing actually happens between them, I just feel uncomfy not warning about that, since it could possibly make people uncomfortable.
> 
> The asphyxiation is not in a kink way.
> 
> Read the tags.
> 
> For some reason, I was inspired to write this by a song that has absolutely nothing to do with anything in this fic.

I sat on the bed, straddling my beloved, Alfred F. Jones. He looked perfect in the moonlight that poured through the window. Alfred’s eyes sparkled in the light and looked even more beautiful to me. Exactly where I wanted to be, I decided to take the chance to kiss him. Alfred just looked so perfect in that moment. So perfect that he could’ve been fake.

And as I leaned in, he leaned backwards. Away from me. But he couldn’t go very far before his head hit the headboard and I took the chance. Our lips met and I could feel the sparks between us. I took his head in my hands and pulled him in closer, until there wasn’t even air between us. I’m sure he would’ve done the same if my legs weren’t holding his arms close to his torso.

I felt him bite at my lip and it intrigued me.

I pulled away to whisper “I’m into anything you are, love.”

“Well I’m into consent,” he practically shouted at me, wriggling to get out of my grip, “and definitely not fucking sixteen year olds.”

“We’re in England, dear. I’m legal,” I gently reminded him. Poor Alfred must’ve forgotten that my country’s laws were not as strict as his. But I still forgave him. After all, love is forgiveness.

He managed to get one of his hands free and used it to grab my face, pushing it away from his. “I don’t want to hurt you, Arthur. I care about you a lot, but not like this. You’re my friend. Don’t make me have to hurt you to get away from this.”

“Friends with benefits?” I offered.

“Arthur, I said no. I have a girlfriend and this isn’t right. You’re still practically a child. This is just your teenager hormones acting up.” Alfred took his hand off of my face to attempt to shove me off of him, but I held on for dear life.

I cut him off, not letting him say anything else. “This isn’t hormones, dimwit. I’m in love with you. And Natalia? She’s a whore. She’ll take the first chance she gets to fuck some other guy behind your back. I’ll never do that to you. I’ll treat you the way you deserve to be treated, and I’ll do whatever you wish of me. Because **I** love you. More than she could. More than anyone could. So just accept that you love me too, Alfred. Because I know that you do.”

“Arthur, if you’ll do anything I say, then get some help. You don’t love me. You’re just a kid who thinks he owns the world. I understand. I was like that once. Just be my friend. That’s all you need to be.” Alfred sounded delusional. He _didn’t_ understand.

“Stop pretending to deny our love! It’s all for that stupid whore, isn’t it? What is she giving you that I can’t? I can give you everything that you need, Alfred. Trust me, you’ll never need her.”

“Arthur, stop.” Alfred looked anxious.

“Then listen to me.” I slowly took his hands in mine. “All you have to do is let me in. We don’t need anyone else. All you need is me.”

“Please, Arthur. Stop.”

“For all I care, she can go die. Your family can go die. Fuck, I could end them, myself.” I laughed.

“Shut up,” he muttered, repeating the short phrase like a mantra.

“Why should I? I’ll never stop until you belong to me.”

And before I could even process it, he snatched his hands back from my grasp and I felt them around my neck.

He continued to repeat “Shut up” and he didn’t stop squeezing until my lungs were screaming for air and my whole body felt like it was ready to give up.

And before I knew it, I was out like a light. But he didn’t stop. Not until the light in my eyes went out and my heart stopped.

\-------------------- 

When the police showed up- they weren’t quite sure who called them- all they found was a small teen’s body lying dead on the bed and a man curled up in the corner rocking back and forth and muttering to himself, his voice too quiet to be heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I'm not the best at writing non-fluff. Apologies.
> 
> Also, despite the fact that he tried to talk it out, when it came to killing his girlfriend and family, Alfred's fight or flight response kicked in.
> 
> If you liked that, leave a comment and kudos. It'll make my day!


End file.
